Takeo Masaki
Captain Takeo Masaki (Japanese: 正木 武雄 ''Masaki Takeo'') is a Japanese soldier who fought in the Imperial Japanese Army, and is a playable character in Zombies. His player indicator color is yellow (shared with Richard Nixon and Danny Trejo), but is randomized in Moon. Takeo is going to appear in some form in Call of Duty: Black Ops II.http://www.charlieintel.com/2012/09/28/our-community-faq-on-black-ops-2-mp/ Biography "Enter Takeo, for whom life has no meaning if not to perfect your discipline and to reveal true character and honor. Perhaps he ponders this and other philosophical questions as his Katana slices through the flesh and sinew of his enemy. Our hero was born into wealth; his family dynasty dates back several centuries, and throughout that time they have been highly decorated Samurai and Bushi. Well Takeo is no exception to this celebrated bloodline. Even when the family first saw the young, life-filled 5 year old Takeo playing in the street with his Katana and slicing the tails off terrified kittens , it was obvious he was destined to bring honor to the Masaki name. Reserved and reflective, the war is a perfect opportunity for Takeo to explore his blood lust and study the nature of those less honorable than himself, so if you fall victim to his swift action and might know that you have helped a man better than you reach enlightenment." :— Takeo's bio added with Map Pack 2 in World at War. Appearances *Nacht der Untoten (Black Ops version only) *Verrückt (Black Ops version only) *Shi No Numa *Der Riese *Kino der Toten *Ascension *Call of the Dead (Heard only) (Call of Duty ZOMBIES) *Shangri-La *Moon *Green Run (mentioned by Richtofen) Quotes Gallery takeoava.png|Takeo wielding a Ray Gun. Takeo g11.jpg|Takeo wielding a G11. Takeo Portrait.jpg|Takeo's Portrait in Kino der Toten. Takeo upperbody.jpg|Takeo during Gameplay in Kino Der Toten. takeostakeout.jpg|Takeo wielding the Stakeout. Takeoipod.png|Takeo in Call of Duty: Zombies. Takeo Shangri-La Water Slide BO.png|Takeo on the Water Slide. Astronaut suit.png|Takeo in Moon looking at a spacesuit. Takeo Melee BO.jpg|Takeo's Knife melee animation on Black Ops. File:Takeo.jpg|Takeo in Shi No Numa. Takeo iPhone4.jpg|Takeo in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Takeo model.jpg|Takeo's character model, as seen in Samantha's room in Kino der Toten Trivia * Though Takeo gets a lot of respect from Dempsey, he only returns a certain amount of this respect. *He hates Nikolai Belinski who, in return, hates him as well. * In Black Ops, Takeo's appearance has become noticeably different. He grew a mustache, his face looks older and he sounds older. He might have aged while teleporting 15 years into the future, which would explain his changed appearance although this is not likely as the others don't look or sound any older. *In Shangri-La and Moon, he often calls Nikolai "Nikki". *Takeo was a Captain, as shown on his wrist cuff insignia. *Takeo finds the Monkey Bomb very amusing. *Takeo carries an unusable katana. *Quick Revive is Takeo's favorite perk, sometimes commenting on how it tastes like sushi. **Richtofen thinks that's the reason he threw up in the Original Characters Trapped easter egg, as he says "That's for eating raw fish". *Takeo has preference to SMGs. **His favorite weapon in World At War is the Japanese weapon Type 100. *He is the only Japanese character in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *Takeo is allergic to prunes. *In Call of The Dead, Nikolai, Dempsey, and Richtofen can be heard behind a locked door. Takeo is revealed to be ill and isn't talking at all during the dialogs. *If the player completes the Original Characters Trapped easter egg in solo, they unlock an Xbox Live Gamer Picture of Takeo's profile picture from the Black Ops version of Shi No Numa. *According to the hidden radios in Call of the Dead, Takeo is Test Subject N3WB, which spells out "NEWB". *Takeo shows outward respect towards Richtofen, yet holds a secret grudge against him. *Takeo murdered his own family for their insolence. *In Shangri-La, Takeo says that his favorite upgraded weapon is the Mnesia. *In Moon, Takeo no longer has his hat on. *Judging from how he hates Nikolai and holds a grudge against Richtofen, it would appear that his best relationship among the characters is with Dempsey, who treats him with much respect. *In Call of Duty: World at War, ''his character model is based off of one of the Japanese enemies seen in campaign, while in Black ops, it is based off of the Japanese Officer from World at War. *Takeo's hand model is borrowed from the NVA Ghost hand model in Multiplayer. *Takeo is ambidextrous. *Takeo is Japanese for 'warrior'. *Takeo has a strong relationship with Samantha Maxis. * In the Kino der Toten Trailer, When Takeo fires the Crossbow, his first person model is Richtofen's. * He was indirectly mentioned by Richtofen in Green Run, where the quote was 'You know, I think I'm starting to miss the other three (Dempsey/Nikolai/Takeo). Furthermore, he is the only one to not recieve a direct mention, as Dempsey and Nikolai were both mentioned formally by Richtofen, in the quote, 'Even a stupid American and drunken Russian could do better than that!". * He breifly mentioned the Arisaka in Kino Der Toten. * Takeo was the first to re-gain his memory of the crew (Dempsey re-gained his about the same time, and Nikolai got his memory back the last of the crew). * Takeo seems to get ill alot, since he he threw up after the crew came to Kino der Toten (Shi No Numa radio in ''Black Ops)and he was ill and threw up in the Original Characters Trapped easter egg in Call of the Dead. References Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:Zombies Mode Category:Shangri-La Category:Nacht der Untoten